Team plasma and N
by Arukea
Summary: not many of these fics so i made one. it may be crappy sorry if it is -.- *on pause till i get my laptop back*
1. Chapter 1

**Team Plasma and N**

Well I have been playing Pokémon black for a while and I looked on fanfic. I found out there isn't a lot of N/Black so I decided to make one ^.^ hope you like it! **I own nothing Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and the Pokémon Company!**

Today is the day Professor Juniper is bringing starter Pokémon for Cheren, Bianca and me. I can't wait! "God where is Bianca at, she is an hour late" I groaned "Don't worry she will be here." assured Cheren. "Sorry I'm late. Are the Pokémon here?" "Over there on the table. Since this is Black's house, he gets to choose first." said Cheren. I walked over to the box and opened it, inside was three poké balls with a Snivy, Oshawott and a Tepig inside them. I chose Snivy, so now my journey can began.

_At Accumula town_

After Professor Juniper showed me and Bianca around the Pokémon center, I headed outside when I heard Cheren yell for me "Black, come over here for a sec." As I walked over to him I saw a bunch of people wearing blue uniforms and an old green haired guy who called himself Ghetsis. "My name is Ghetsis, I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to tell you about Pokémon liberation," a couple people in the crowed were confused by what he said and so was I but I keep quite, and he keep talking..." I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" "What the fuck is this guy talking about?" I asked Cheren "Not sure but I think he might be crazy..." said Cheren. I looked back at Ghetsis he was still going on... "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers...they get pushed around when they are our "_Partners _" at work... can any one say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" I looked around and say that people were scared of what he said they were scared that maybe they were hurting the Pokémon by battling that maybe all this was wrong to capture and train Pokémon but... "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell, me what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" it was quite for a minute tell someone said liberation..." that's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention. With that the people in the blue uniforms surrounded Ghetsis and left. After every one disbanded a guy with green hair walked up to Cheren, and me and spoke "Your Pokémon... just now, it was saying..." "Slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about Pokémon...talking? That is a odd thing to say." Said Cheren. I looked back at the mystery guy in front of me and I saw something in his eyes but im not sure what it was... then he started talking again. "Yes, they're talking." I looked at Cheren he was looking at the guy like he was crazy, me I was interested by this and by him... " Oh. Then, you two cant hear it either... how sad. My name is N." so that was his name interesting... "My name is Cheren, and this is black, we were asked to complete the pokédex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the champion, though." Said Cheren to N "the pokedex, eh? So... you're going to confine many, many Pokémon in poké balls for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way? Well, Black is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" Said N "er ok" I said ready for a battle. After the battle, which I won, N started talking. "As long as Pokémon are confined in poké balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." With that being said N turned around and left. "Huh... Strange guy." Said Cheren I didn't hear what he said after that I just keep thinking about what N had said his words still echoed in my head as I head to the next town to challenge the gym leader for my first badge. When I entered Striaton city I went strait to the gym but some old guy told me to go to the dreamyard so I did after battling two trainers a girl gave me a panpour, I went back to the old guy and he sent me to the trainers school, that's were I found Cheren we ended up battling and I won, so I headed back to the gym were I could now finally face the gym leader. When I reached him I was shocked to se three leaders there, I ended up facing Chili do to the fact that I chose Snivy as my first Pokémon, it was a tough battle but I won thanks to the Panpour the girl gave me. As I left the gym Fennel, a friend of professor juniper asked me to find something called dream mist that was in the dream yard. When I went to the dreamyard I found Bianca who was looking for the mist also. As we entered the Dreamyard we heard a Pokémon cry it was the Pokémon that was suppose to give of the Dream mist but then two people in blue uniforms like befor came and was forcing the Pokémon called munna to make the mist. The two people in blue called them selves Team Plasma and that they were going to use the mist to liberate Pokémon, they then ended up Battling me but I defeated them both. After I beat them a familiar person showed up out of no were, I remembered who it was, Ghetsis. He was yelling at the two plasma members but then a second Ghetsis showed up and was also yelling at them. The two members ended up running off and Ghetsis vanished, suddenly Fennel came running to us, the munna ran away but left the mist she needed and ran off. I headed back to fennel house were she gave me a C-Gear, Now im ready go to the next town, As I headed towards the exit to the city I was stopped by Cheren he wanted another battle to see who was stronger since he got a badge too. I ended up winning again, suddenly two Team Plasma Members ran passed us then, Bianca and a little girl came running up it turns out those two people stole the little girls Pokémon so me and Cheren went to get it back we followed them to a near by cave were they challenged us to a battle. After we beat them two more came and we were forced to battle them also. They gave us back the girls Pokémon but they said that we make Pokémon suffer... After we returned the Pokémon I headed towards the next town for my next Badge.

_~Nacrene city~_

As I went to enter the gym N came out and looked me in they eyes before speaking, "I... want to see things no one can see. The ideals of Pokémon inside Poké balls. The truths of how trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?" I just looked at him, did I feel the same I mean he has some points but... I'm just not sure but some thing told me to say yes so I did... "Y-Yes I feel the same way" I said. He just smiled a little but I could see doubt in his eyes. "That so?" he asked, "I think me and my friends should test you to see if you can see this future, too." After the battle he smiled at me before speaking, "Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will solve the world. So I need power... Power enough to make any one agree with me, now I know what power I need. Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero—and you and I will be friends!" Then N just walked off leaving me there speechless, I didn't know what to think but all I know, is that when ever N talked and especially when he smiled at me my heart races and I can feel my cheeks heat up but im not sure why... Wait I heard of something like this, this happens when you... Love or have feelings for a person! But I cant have feelings for him can I? I don't think im gay but... FUCK I cant believe this is happening to me...ok calm down I will get my next Badge then freak out about this latter, yea that's a good plan I will just do that...

Well that's chapter one hope you liked it chapter two will be up soon and sorry if its crappy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a while to update I lost my game for a month or so, but I found it ^.^ hehe... I own nothing ect, ect...

After I calmed down enough I entered the gym, solved the puzzles and beat Lenora. As I was about to leave Lenora's husband came running in saying some people were stealing a fossil so we quickly ran out to see who was stealing the fossil. When we were in the museum my breath hitched it was team plasma, but N wasn't there, suddenly team plasma ran out of the museum we followed after them but we ran in to Burgh who was the Castelia city gym leader. He offered to help get the fossil back then Cheren and Bianca came running up, they stayed back at the museum while Burgh and me ran after them. We ended up chasing them to pinwheel forest Burgh went one way and I headed the long way, were I had to battle a lot of forest rangers and some team plasma members till we finally caught up to them. We were just about to battle when what they called "one of the seven sages" appeared and made them give back the fossil. He said that they did not need it for they had bigger plans about liberating Pokémon, then he just disappeared and so did the Team plasma grunts. With the fossil safe and sound I made my way to Castelia city.

_Castelia city_

When I arrived at Castelia city and headed to the gym when Burgh came out saying he needed to heal his Pokémon first when Bianca and a girl with purple haired girl named Iris came running up, saying that Team plasma stole Bianca's Munna, so Burgh and me went after them. We ended up chasing them an abandon building. When I came in I saw Ghetsis, and two other men who looked like the sage from the forest. Before any one could say a thing Ghetsis spoke "My word, if it isn't the gym leader Burgh." "So, what would say is the guiding principle of Team plasma, anyway. Take what you want from people?" asked Burgh. Then the sage called Bronius spoke, "I thought it would be amusing to prepare a hideout right in front of a Pokémon gym, but we were detected more quickly than I imagined." Ghetsis nodded solemnly and spoke once more "indeed... No matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations. Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region?" " I am! It's the black dragon-type Pokémon, right" said Iris Ghetsis step forwarded a bit befor speaking "The truth is this... The black dragon appeared befor a hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people. This Dragon-type Pokémon shared its knowledge—and bared its fang sat those who stood against it. Together, the power of this Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created." Ghetsis walked a bit to the right before continuing. "We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I—I mean, Team Plasma—desires! After Ghetsis finished his rant Burgh spoke up. "Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people. Everyone's ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there's something about what you're saying I don't quit understand." The sages and Ghetsis looked at him question "one thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon. Even people meeting for the first time can talk about Pokémon. Talk or battle or trade... remember your speech at

Accumula town? You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with Pokémon. For that, I thank you. At that time, I made a promise... I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokémon even more strongly! What you guys are doing... Aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?" said Burgh sternly when I looked at Ghetsis he had a very evil look in his eyes then he spoke. "Myah-ha-ha-ha! You are quite hard to figure out—a little more intelligent than I expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this... from every corner of the world; I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the seven sages. Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way. That girl over there... return her Pokémon! " One of the Team plasma grunts released Munna back to Bianca who happily thanked them which made Iris yell at her for thanking them then Ghetsis spoke again. "The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova—and win the hearts and minds of everyone. Farewell..." Ghetsis, the two sages and the Team plasma grunts left, which pissed of Iris who didn't want to let them get away but calmed down and said she would be Bianca's body guard and then Iris dragged Bianca off and Burgh went to the gym waiting for me to challenge him. I quickly ran out side hoping that N would be out side but, he wasn't I sighed slightly deciding that I would head to the park and think about how I fell about N. I set down on a near by bench and ran my hands through my hair. Ok this is what I know so far, when ever N talks to me I instantly what to agree with him even if what he says I don't agree with, when he smiles at me my heart race and I can feel my face heat up... all this it points to me having strong feelings for N that much im sure of but, will he feel the same way? What if I tell him how I feel? Will he just laugh at me or will he say he feels the same way, no he wont we only seen each other a couple of times so how I fell about him is more like a school girl crush on the hot boy in the school, I cant say im in _love _yet... im sure that my feelings will grow for him the more we see each other and maybe he will feel the same way about me... or not only time will tell. For now I will win my next badge I know how I really feel about N, now I can focus on my journey till I see him again. I got off the bench and headed towards the gym ready to face Burgh and win. After getting through the weird maze like gym I finally faced Burgh and easily won then Snivy suddenly evolved in to servine and my purloin evolve in to lieaperd well, looks like I can now head to the next city

_Nimbasa city_

I finally arrived at Nimbasa city after battling Cheren and Bianca but as I entered the city I saw two team plasma grunts messing with the man who runs the day care, after battling one of them they ran of towards the amusement park. Im not sure why but, I went after them. When I entered the park my breath hitched, there was N just standing there. I slowly walked up to him when he turned towards me and started to talk. "You're looking for Team plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park. Come with me." So I followed him to the Ferris wheel when he spoke again "They're not here. Lets ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion... the mechanics... they're like collections of elegant formulas." I nodded and got on the Ferris wheel, I could feel my face heating up I knew I was blushing, god I hope N doesn't notice, Im not sure if he did or not he just smiled at me and got on. As we started to go up N started to talk. "First, I must tell you... I am the king of Team plasma. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokémon. I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world..." I just looked at him not sure what to say then, we had to get off. When we got off two Team plasma grunts came running up. "You're safe sire" said one of the grunts "there is no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat. ... Now then, Black, do you follow my logic?" "Y-yes N I do" I said N smiled slightly befor speaking "if true, your words please me. Ah. Then... The future I envision... perhaps I can't beat you hear and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of team plasma to get away!" I just nodded and the battle began. After a good couple of minutes of battle and I won, "you're quite strong. But I have future that I must change. And, for that future... " N suddenly walked closer to me, our faces inches apart. "I'll defeat the champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all the trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the badges from each are and head for the Pokémon league! Try and stop me there, if you dare!" then N stepped back a bit, "if your conviction is not strong enough you will never be able to defeat me." and with that he walked off leaving me speechless once more. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding; I could feel my whole body shaking, my face feels like it was on fire my heart is racing god I need to calm down. After a few deep breaths I started to calm down a bit. Ok so N is the king of Team plasma that's kinda cool I think but what he said, _"If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the badges from each are and head for the Pokémon league! Try and stop me there, if you dare!" _well that leaves me with three choices, A: get all the badges, beat N and save Pokémon every were or B: don't stop N and let him liberate Pokémon and possibly send Unova back in time were it is once again ruled by a king but in this case it would be N as king. Or C: join N, confess how I feel and possibly if im lucky he will return my feelings and then help him liberate Pokémon. Hmm well if I did plan B and people found out I did nothing to stop him I might get killed by pissed of Ex-trainers. ... Ok not going to do that I don't what to die for doing something like that. If I did plan C it would probably go like this, _Hey N guess what I decided im going to join you and help liberate Pokémon oh and I love you, you feel the same? _Oh yes cause that would just go so well that leaves only plan A left but say I do stop him and then what? He hates me forever... he could get arrested... GOD DAMIT I don't know what to do I want N to like me back and I want him to be happy but, I cant just let him liberate all the Pokémon in Unova and what if he wants to liberate Pokémon all over the world! Great! Now im all worked up again ok calm down I just get my next badge and then think about this later when im more calm. With this plan in mind I headed to the gym trying not to think of N, Team plasma or Pokémon liberation at the moment now I just going to focus at the task at hand then I figure out what I'll do next about N and Team plasma.

And there's chapter 2 hope you like it. Sorry if some parts seem rushed my cat kept jumping up on my Laptop and me so it was hard to type and she was getting on my nerves, oh well thanks for reading ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Ok I have to give my laptop back to the school on the 23rd cause I rented it for the summer so im going to post this chapter now. I will get it back when school starts so it will be a while for ch.4 to be up so here is ch.3 hope you like it ^.^

I calmed down a bit as I made my way to the gym pushing the whole Team plasma and N thing out of my mind. When I entered the gym I was a little shocked to see rollercoaster set up but, I managed to get through the rollercoaster maze and battled with Elesa, this battle was a bit harder than my previous ones but I won regardless. I left the gym heading for the next but before I could as usual Cheren wanted to battle and so did Bianca and once again I beat them both. After battling Cheren and Bianca, Cheren and me headed to the bridge that led to the next town but be for we could cross it Elesa had to call Clay to lower it. As we made our way to the bridge we ran into the Unova Champion who told Cheren that being the strongest was not the most important thing but Cheren didn't believe him even after we had to battle some preschoolers who didn't care if they one or lost they were just happy to be with there Pokémon. After that little encounter Elesa caught Clay to lower the bridge so we could cross.

_Driftveil city_

When we made it to Driftveil it was storming like crazy and on top of that it turns out when Clay lowered the bridge some Team plasma members that Clay had arrested escaped so now Cheren and me had to find them before we could challenge Clay. So here we are in the farthest part of the cold storage were I heard voices coming from a container so we went to see who was in side and sure enough there was 8 Team plasma members surrounding one of the seven sages... I think he was dressed like the other sages. "All of you—huddle around me! I cant take this cold..." said the sage "Whatever. I can't believe you were really hiding. It's a bother, but if you're cold, shall I show you outside?" said Cheren who was pissed that it was cold and we had to find them in the first place. "Pokémon are our kings friends. While we're taking care of them, we can't let any harm come to them here. Everyone drive these intruders away!" "Understood, Zinzolin of the seven sages!" yelled all the Team plasma grunts. "Black, lets each take care of each one side!" yelled Cheren I just nodded. So he was a sage that's like three of them I've seen now. I sighed quietly I really didn't want to have to think about Team plasma till after I beat Clay but, no Arceus had different plans for me... after Battling all the grunts on my side and Cheren having done the same, Clay came running in. "Well. I'll be! Hidn' in a chilly old place like this... you guys take these Pokémon robbers!" said Clay. _There not Pokémon robbers their Pokémon liberators. _I said under my breath. I guess Cheren heard me cause he gave me the "What the fuck" look, I just looked away I didn't know what to say, I mean what could I say _oh well N is starting to turn me to there side _yeah that would go just fine. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Clay, "You guys ain't so bad! Yup a Promise is a promise. Come on an' challenge my gym!" said Clay then he left. "Whatever... Team plasmas ideal... separating people and Pokémon... it's exactly the same as not having Pokémon in this world at all. That bunch is a waste of oxygen. Black... it's cold, so im getting out of here." And with that Cheren left. I just stood there pissed off to no end at Cheren, sure the Team plasma grunts are waste but NOT N! GOD! This day could not get any worse. Oh was I so wrong... As I left the cold storage the storm had picked up and I felt a weird presence the kind I felt when I first met Ghetsis and N, could one of them be here? I hope not I mean yes I want to see N but what if it was Ghetsis, N could have told him about me and he might want to take as a prisoner or... Fuck calm down Black lets just go to the gym beat Clay and go to the next town... when I got to the gym my heart dropped there was Ghetsis and a lot of Team plasma grunts. "Clay, I am Ghetsis, of Team plasma. I've come to pick up my associates who are in your care." Ghetsis said in an eerily calm manner. "I don't need no thanks, now... yer buddies were tryin' to steal some folks Pokémon." Clay said annoyed. "What's this? It seem as if there has been some misunderstandings. We only free Pokémon from wicked people." "Well' that sounds real nice, if it's true. I may not talk purty, but at least I'm an honest man. You talk real nice, but what yer sayin' kinda sounds like lyin'. So tell me plain, what are ya tryin' to say?" Clay said glaring daggers at Ghetsis. "Team plasma also has an interest in Driftveil city. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here..." Ghetsis said with an evil look in his er, eye. (If you haven't seen him he has like a red visor kinda thing on his right eye) "...Well, I can't tell if yer lyin' or not, but I reckon you've won this without a fight. Hrrmph. Fine. Take 'em and git!" clay said sternly. "A decision worthy of a businessman called the miner king. Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then' we will be taking our colleagues off your hands..." "Ghetsis... thank you very much..." said Zinzolin. "Don't worry. My fellow servant of the king... we are two of the seven sages, are we not? Well then. Everyone I expect that we will meet again somewhere." And with that they left. Clay went back inside the gym waiting for me and Cheren went off to train his Pokémon or some shit like that but I couldn't focus. When Ghetsis walked by me he said to me; _"The king has taking a real liking to you boy"_ before he left im not sure if he meant N is starting to like me like I do him or if he meant some thing else, I was interrupted from my thoughts by servine, _Ser servine? _I smiled gently at him, "Don't worry boy its nothing". I tried to sound convincing but Servine wasn't buying it, I sighed to tired to lie so I told Servine the truth. "Well you know the guy with green hair that can understand Pokémon?" Servine just nodded. "Well I think I love him" I said a blush forming on my cheeks. Servine looked a little shocked and pointed to the TV in the Pokémon center. The first Transformer movie was on and Megatron was talking or more like yelling. But I got what Servine was trying to say. "Yea I guess N is kinda a bad guy but love doesn't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy as long as you both love each other then its fine." Huh that was actually really good advice wish I would have thought of that earlier... _Ser Servine vine! _Servine then hugged me happily before going back into its ball. Well at lest Servine understands and is ok with me loving N, now to Battle Clay! I quickly made my way to the gym. Navigating through the elevators and battling the trainers was pretty easy since they all had ground-type Pokémon and I had Servine who was a grass-type Pokémon. Clay was easy to beat but his Excadrill was one tough Pokémon but I managed to beat him since Servine never gave up. Clay gave me my badge but he wouldn't give me my TM yet he said I needed to meet him and a cave on route 6 so I headed off to route 6 but first I had to battle Bianca who I beat once more but she gave me the HM Fly. After the battle I made my way to the cave were, Clay said some electric Pokémon lived then he use his Krokorok to knock down this web thing that was blocking the entrance. Then he gave me the TM. After he left I went in side the cave when, I was grabbed by two people and was brought to N. N turned to face me and smiled, I could fell my heart start to race and I could feel my face heat up. "Ah, yes. That was the shadow triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team plasma. Apparently, they were they ones who prepared the Galventula nest at the cave entrance." N then turned towards a glowing rock but kept on talking not that I minded... "Chargestone cave... I like this place... formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon... if people did not exist, this place would be an ideal place. You have been, chosen you know. Dose it surprise I said that?" not really coming from him I could expect any thing but I said yes anyways. "Of course. Such news should be a surprise. I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the shadow Triad to find about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. And you are not swayed either way—more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing. Team plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon trainer you really are." Then N turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. "NO wait I have to tell you something!" I yelled N just looked at me a small smile on his face "well what is it?" I just stood there for a minute before I could speak it was plain as day that I was nervous and N could tell... "N I um fuck its just, never mind its nothing..." I said sadly I couldn't tell him I just couldn't bring my self to do it; I let go of his arm and looked at the ground. "Black what do you want to tell me its obvious its important to you so tell me." I looked up at N and smiled sadly I walked a bit closer to him and hugged him tightly this caught N off guard but he hugged back I wasn't expecting that. "N I'll tell you another time right now is not a good time, just please be careful..." N stated at me slightly confused but nodded his head "ok but tell me soon alright?" then what he did next I did not see coming he leaned closer to my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips before smiling at me and walking off. I just stood there frozen. When I was finally able to move I just smiled like an idiot but I knew that things are starting too get a hell of a lot better.

Fuck I am tired it is nearly 7 in the morning I stayed up all night to finish this chapter I did know what time it was I was one a roll and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me till I finished, I worked hard on this so you better like it and review sorry if I sound bitchy but fuck I need sleep! Oh well hope you liked it cause I won't be able to continue till school starts -.-. Bye for now =^.^=


End file.
